Between Hard Places
by sleepinnude
Summary: PWP. They're up against a wall and not stopping anytime soon. Klaine smut.


**Title: **Between Hard Places  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything you recognize.  
><strong>Inspiration:<strong> There was a .gif on tumblr of gay porn and then this happened.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> porny porn porn XD

* * *

><p>He's not exactly sure how they got here.<p>

He remembers getting Blaine's text just before last period (_hey. my parents already left for the weekend… empty house_.) and he remembers driving there right after school and maybe he breaks the speed limit once or twice (but not more than that) and he sort of vaguely can remember, if he tries, Blaine answering the door and the two of them tripping up the stairs to Blaine's room but…well, that's where it all sort of blurs away.

Because it's been nearly a week and a half since they've seen each other. They've never let it stretch that long between them but there are last loads of work for school and extra rehearsals for Nationals and thoughts of college applications and it's all a little bit of rush so they just haven't had the time, despite how much they've wanted it.

Normally it takes longer to get to _this_ point but Kurt has been hard pretty much since he got the text from Blaine and there will be time for slow and sweet and eye-contact later. Now, he's very much preoccupied by the steady stream of "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" that Blaine is panting into his ear. And Kurt has to admit that he loves that, because Blaine works hard at not swearing and here he is dropping curses without a thought, right into the shell of his ear.

Kurt's world has pretty much narrowed to Blaine and Blaine's voice and Blaine's breath and the wall behind him. As previous stated, he couldn't remember how if designer shoes were staked on it, but he ended up with Blaine wedged between the wall and his front, Blaine's arms taut and strained as his fingers dug bruises into his shoulders. Kurt has his face pressed into Blaine's neck and was mouthing hot, wet kisses there but somewhere along the way that all lots its symmetry and now his main focus is on breathing and not passing out from the dizzying, coiling heat that slingshots from his core to his head.

And he really cannot pass out because he's supporting Blaine entirely, arms looped under his boyfriend's knees, hands spasming and curling into his thighs. And he's got Blaine hiked high so his legs are locked around Kurt's ribs, where his lungs rush for air. Blaine's feet don't quite meet along Kurt's spine and they'll ache after this from the way they're strung so tight, toes curled in as he presses his heels into the little hollows of the small of Kurt's back, trying to gauge more leverage as Kurt fucks up into him, filthy and quick and hard. And he's rather afraid of dropping Blaine even if he doesn't pass out because it's somehow ended up that Blaine's shoulders are pressed flat into the wall but his ass is inches away from it, from how his back has arched out, seeking Kurt out always, always.

Kurt's hips piston sort of wildly now, without much rhythm because he's losing any semblance of self-control he might once have had. Blaine has stopped cursing only because he's lost words entirely, just gasping and making starts at Kurt's name. Kurt hasn't even touched him yet when Blaine comes over their stomachs, letting go with a groan that ends on Kurt's name. He rocks his head back and it slams against the wall with a sickening sort of noise that Kurt would worry about if he weren't _so. fucking. close._

So close that he can feel it tearing at the walls of his insides. So close that he can't stop, can't even fathom stopping. So close that he might maybe bite down on Blaine's shoulder to block the shaky, wrecked moan that he feels climbing at the base of his throat. So close that everything inside and outside of him tenses and he opens his eyes and jerks his back at the last moment and sees Blaine heaving breaths, eyes at half-mast but looking directly at him and the he comes hard, that strangled moan falling past his parted lips as his head drops and his knees quiver a little.

He rides it out slow and Blaine is petting his hair once he fully gets grasp on his thought process again but he can tell but the tensing and shaking of Blaine around him that he won't be able to keep himself up much longer. Moving closer to the wall, he helps Blaine get his feet to the ground and then pulls out carefully, thumbs making circles on Blaine's hips. They slowly untangle from each other, stiff fingers loosening their grasps and hips canting just a few inches apart.

Blaine exhales slow and smiles that shy smile of his, that _we should – we should practice_ smile of his, and Kurt grins back and ducks in to kiss him softly, just a brush of lips-to-lips. One hand travels up to play in the back of Blaine's curls and Blaine keeps looking up at him, blush still high on his cheeks. "I love you," he says in a drowsy, blissed-out voice and Kurt smiles back and says it back, their foreheads touching.

After a moment of just basking (and regaining motor functions) Kurt tugs away, leading Blaine to follow with hands laced together. They'll move into the bathroom and clean each other off with blushes and half-embarrassed smiles and nervous laughs caught in throats before pulling on boxers and curling into each other on Blaine's bed. And then, maybe after a nap, maybe after a quiet conversation made intimate by sharing the compressed breath between them, maybe then it will be time for slow and sweet and eye-contact.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Let me know, please. ^^  
>-sleepinnude<p> 


End file.
